1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of semiconductor circuit devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a novel process which permits the formation of self-aligned polysilicon plugged contacts using nitride spacers and a polishing step to isolate the plugged contacts one from another.
2. The Relevant Technology
A challenge in current semiconductor design is the increasing pattern density and continuously smaller feature size during printing of DRAM arrays. This applies also for the printing and manufacturing of polysilicon plugs which are used in current DRAM technology to contact conductive layers e.g. the active area regions of a semiconductor to the conductive layers at a higher level.
In the current application this could be the connection between a source region of an access transistor in a memory cell to a tungsten plug of a bitline contact and the connection between the drain region of the access transistor to the storage container of the DRAM cell. Polysilicon plugs are required below every storage node and below every bitline contact.
The plugs have to meet two opposing requirements. Firstly, they have to be as large as possible to lower the electrical resistance and provide a good and easy alignment of the cell container or the bitline tungsten plug to the existing polysilicon plug. Secondly, they must be electrically isolated from each other, i.e. a space between the features during printing has to be maintained. Assuming all features are at minimum size, the space between the plugs has to be at the same size as the plug itself, which in turn limits the size of the plug.
One way to improve the situation is to print the polysilicon plug for the bitline contact with one mask and to print the polysilicon plugs for the cell containers using a different mask and alignment/exposure sequence. In this case, the pattern density is smaller and the polysilicon plugs can be enlarged without the risk of "photoresist scumming" during the exposure due to sub-minimum spaces between features. Highly accurate alignment becomes an important issue in this approach.
Consequently, it would be an advance in the art to overcome these problems by a creative processing sequence of masks, etchings, and order of fabrication process steps.